


Soot

by lmeden



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-14
Updated: 2010-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-13 05:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmeden/pseuds/lmeden





	Soot

Malfoy’s face is still soot-blackened from the fire, and yet he is ungrateful. He stands next to Harry, face frozen, and stares at the smouldering remains of his family home.

Harry flexes his shoulder and grimaces at the pain. He is not young anymore, and should not have dragged Malfoy from the burning house alone. He should have waited for help. But.

He sighs, heavily, and Malfoy turns to him.

“Oh, do be silent. It isn’t as if _I_ am any happier about this, am I?”

“Yes, but I don’t care about you,” mutters Harry in return.

The frozen look on Malfoy’s face is worth every bit of his descent into childish pettiness.


End file.
